<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halfway Around the World in One Piece by Geek_Squad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802685">Halfway Around the World in One Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Squad/pseuds/Geek_Squad'>Geek_Squad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Luffy Being Luffy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Romance, Teen Romance, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Squad/pseuds/Geek_Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakoto Ui seeks out her first mate Kai who was presumed dead after a gruesome rescue mission. Forced to part ways with Trafalgar Law and the rest of the Heart Pirates Ui starts her search for a former crew member Tamara.</p><p>The two had separated, and lost contact for unknown reasons. With only a vivre card to show her the way, and a row boat stolen from some fisherman Nakoto Ui has to find her way alone on the Grand Line. </p><p>---</p><p>Luffy who is off training on an island catches wind of her excursion. Holding a burning vivre card Ui had given him long ago he faces a hard decision. Does he continue his training, or go search for his lover?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"You won't come with me?" I asked, my voice a whisper in the spring breeze.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Law stood with his back to me, arms braced against the railing of his submarine. A small sigh was his response. The thought of leaving now made me panic a little; I couldn't go back there myself!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I have more important matters to attend to, “His steely gaze fell on me, "I've done what Quinn asked of me. I can't help you any further."</i>
</p><p><i>"You don't want revenge?" My throat felt tight.</i> I can’t do this alone<i>, is what I really wanted to say, but Law probably already saw me as pathetic. I didn't want to start groveling at his feet like a beggar.</i></p><p>
  <i>"Don't you?" The man tossed back at me, "You would rather have me kill him? Don't you want to take his life yourself?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I swallowed the lump in my throat. A slow simmer of anger stayed hidden beneath my growing anxiety. Pulling myself together, I clenched my jaw, "Good luck."</i>
</p><p><i>I turned without another word, wanting to find my dignity again. No more asking for help, I resolved. An image of Luffy's betrayed expression flashed across my face. </i>No, not even from him.<i> The thought opened up a pit of guilt.</i><br/>
———————</p><p>I thought back to this moment frequently as I floated along. Ocean water stretched out before me for miles. "Nothing out here to do but think," I groaned, looking up into the clouds as I laid in the bottom of my little boat.</p><p>The sun shone down on my face, and after nursing several burns already I learned to cover my body. The dark cloak wrapped around me had me overheating, but I had to deal with it. I needed more food and water. I knew I wouldn't last much longer sailing like this.</p><p>Sea birds lazily flapped their wings, and despite following them I had yet to find land. My arms ached, refusing to move. I couldn't even make a fist I was so strung out.</p><p>My face scrunched, and I groaned with the effort to sit up. Through the glitter of the ocean a black spec sat on the horizon. I looked to the birds who were content in their circle. It felt like they were mocking me. Taking the cap off my head I flung it at them in a vain attempt to attack them. "Show me where the island is you stupid birds!"</p><p>The cap went a few feet before falling back down uselessly with a ‘plat’ on the water. The birds squawked at me, but started in the direction of the black spec. Bastards.</p><p>"Please to all that is holy let this not be some grand delusion," I put my hands together as if praying before gritting my teeth rowing like my life depended on it, because it did.</p><p>Low and behold the spec was indeed an island! I cried out in excitement and happiness. If not for the severe dehydration real tears would have fallen down my face.</p><p>When I reached the dock I just about had to drag myself up onto it. Despite feeling like a dirty rag I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. People passing by gave me weird looks for sure, some even turning up their noses. I knew what I must have looked like to them. Gathering my things after tying the boat down I slung my bag over my shoulder, heading towards the nearest inn.</p><p>The town was smaller than expected, just one main road lined with a house here and there. Businesses were all down by the docks, and inns were scattered throughout the town. I found a quaint little one not too far from my boat. It was definitely run down and ragged, but it felt peaceful.</p><p>The door swung open, filling my nose with a heavenly smell of pastries. My mouth was already watering with the thought of the sweet treats.</p><p>"Oi!" A short elderly man stood with a rag in his grasp. "State your business before I toss your disgustin' self out the door."</p><p>I snapped out of my pleasant daze to look at the man, "Oh umm I'm just looking for a room so I can shower and get some food."</p><p>He looked me up and down with hard glare, "I don't have time for any dealin'. People like you can't afford places like this." Like others I passed on the street, he was about to turn away until I held up a nice bag of berris. The coins jingled, catching his attention.</p><p>A smile stretched across his face. "Well sorry. Shouldn't go judging appearances," He scratched his beard. "Three hundred a night. Meals are complimentary. Don't wanna spend the money. There's a shanty down by the docks. No shower there though."</p><p>"I'll take the room." I dropped the amount needed in his hand before trudging my way towards my room. Not caring who was around, I began pulling off my clothes before the door was even shut. Kicking it with the back of my heel, the door closed with a soft click.</p><p>"Nice place,” I hummed, grabbing a towel from the rack as I plopped in the tub. Not bothered I drank right from the faucet wetting my dry throat. As the tub filled I sighed, almost regretting having left the Hearts the way I did.</p><p>I knew I was going to have a hard time finding Tamara. I knew sailing the Grand Line alone was going to be treacherous. Even more so in my damn fishing boat. But I never expected this! Just aimlessly going from island to island. Following her vivre card not even knowing how long it would take me to reach her.</p><p>The warm water soothed my aching muscles and I sighed in relief, letting myself relax while I scrubbed myself clean. It was short lived since I had to sacrifice the luxuries of relaxation to keep going. Knowing what Azura was doing to Kai made me sick to my stomach. Without consent my brain gave me images of Him torturing my first mate. Hefting myself up over the side of the tub to the toilet, I wretched. Water followed me and covered the tiled floor. When had my life become filled with absolute misery? I tried shoving aside the answer my brain thrust at me. Things would have been better if I hadn't of rushed my crew into the New World like the fucking idiot I was.</p><p>Pulling the remaining towels down from the rack, I laid them on the floor before getting back in the tub to finish washing. The random assortment of soaps, shampoos, and conditioners caught my eye. Might as well pack them up later. After all I am a pirate. I thought about stealing a pillow too, reminded of my sore neck from using my bag to sleep on. "Oh to heck with it. I'll take it with me when I leave."</p><p>I pulled my hair up now that it was nice and clean and I washed my face. The still healing sunburns were sensitive to the touch. I’ll be buying creams for that, I noted mentally.</p><p>I continued to make a mental list of things I would need, wrapped a towel securely around my waist, and I washed my cloak right in the tub. My clothes would be next as I hung the thing on the railing of my enclosed balcony. The thought of someone stealing my possessions had crossed my mind, but that was the least of my worries.</p><p>Tossing my dirty clothes in the tub to soak, I pulled the only other outfit I had with me. I slipped the fabrics on feeling better than I had in weeks. My stomach grumbled, reminding me that before I could go shopping I had to take care of my hunger pangs first.</p><p>I pulled on my cargo boots and made my way back to the lobby. The little bar came into view, and before I could even sit down a middle aged woman with kind eyes had already made a plate for me.</p><p>"You look much better now,” She smiled, "Don’t mind my old man. He's a stickler for sure, but he's kind."</p><p>"Thank you for making this for me." I smiled back, "I don't blame him for greeting me that way. I looked worse for wear."</p><p>"Half dead is more like it," She joked as if she had known me for years.</p><p>I scratched my cheek, slightly embarrassed. "Well I've been sailing on my own. Trying to find a lost friend of mine." Without trying to come off as impolite I started eating, absolutely ravenous.</p><p>I caught the shocked expression on her face and swallowed what I could before wiping my face with a napkin. "Sorry." I glanced away starting to eat like a normal person bite by bite.</p><p>"I know it's just sausage and eggs, but it's damn good." I complimented her.</p><p>"If you need more just holler for Mattie. Short for Matilda." She winked at me, and with a flash of her fluffy dress she disappeared around the corner. Matilda huh? I thought to myself.</p><p>I kept eating until my stomach hurt, shoveling down everything Mattie would give me. A half eaten pastry all that was left in front of me when the other five plates were taken out away. I forced the rest down, patting my hurting stomach. "Time to go shopping."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could barely keep hold of the bagged items I was trying to carry back to my room. My sore muscles screamed at me to drop everything despite the inn being within sight. I was determined to make it back without stopping. </p>
<p>Setting my sights on the main door, I picked up the pace, but a blonde head of curls in my peripheral had me digging my heels in to stop. My heart hammered in my chest as I turned to see if it was really her. I was met with plenty of weird looks including the curly haired woman. <i>She was most definitely not Tamara</i> I thought to myself, continuing my mission. </p>
<p>Mattie waved from the bar, and I smiled in return. A massive sigh of relief left my lungs when I could finally set the bags down. I swung the door to my room wide open, feeling accomplished after completing my small errand. Pulling the bags into the room, I shut and locked the door behind me. </p>
<p>The sun was still high, but I made my way towards the bed anyway, flopping down on it. I cocooned myself in the fluffy blankets and fell into a peaceful sleep. </p>
<p>Hours later, my eyes fluttered open only to be met with a pitch black room. Flicking on the lamp next to me, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I knew I wasn’t quite back to full strength, but another day of rest should be satisfactory. I stretched my back muscles with a pleasing hum then got up to relieve myself, turning the light on for the bathroom before realizing I had left my clothes sitting in the tub this whole time. With a sigh I drained the tub and rubbed my forehead in annoyance. I began wringing out the outfit as best I could before setting it out on the railing with the cloak. Afterwards, I checked to see if that was dry. Satisfied with the result I folded it neatly, placing it on the desk to be packed up later. </p>
<p>I looked back to the bed and debated if I should just go back to sleep. Remembering why I got up in the first place I went back to the bathroom. I pulled Tamara’s vivre card from its hiding place on my person, flipping it mindlessly through my fingers. </p>
<p>“Where have you gone?” I asked out loud. The low hum of the bathroom fan above me was my response. I finished up, washing my hands, before returning to bed. I laid there for another hour or so before I grew tired again. As I closed my eyes I clutched the blanket tightly, hoping that when I woke up again everything that had happened up until now would be just another awful dream of mine. </p>
<p>Morning rays woke me up that time. The warmth was  pleasant, but the brightness was uncomfortable for my eyes. I ran a hand down my face and groaned, throwing the covers off of my body. I looked in the mirror wondering what I could do with my rat’s nest of hair. A hairbrush was the least of my worries when I  left the Polar Tang. Most of my belongings were  still on the Thousand Sunny. How stupid I had been to just leave with some clothes, my den den mushi, Tamar’s vivre card, and some mismatched items. Luckily I had thought about that when I was in the market earlier, needing toiletries before my monthly visitor came. I bought the rest of the goods I would need to begin looking human again. </p>
<p>Grabbing what I needed from the bag in front of the door, I fixed myself completely. No more hiding my disgusting hair in a bun. I combed through, it hissing and groaning as the knots came out. </p>
<p>“Never again!” I declared to no one other than myself. “This is hell.” </p>
<p>After some time I could finally let my hair down running my fingers through it. It was dry and frizzy, but compared to the matted mess it was before this was much better. It’s not like I was trying to impress the locals anyway. Having some pride in my looks didn’t  hurt. </p>
<p>I looked over at the new backpack I had bought while at the market as well. I pondered over how best to pack everything. “It can wait for tomorrow. I’ll be leaving then anyway.” </p>
<p>Tucking Tamara’s vivre card back in its hiding place in my bra I set to work on brushing my teeth. After double checking my room was secure I headed down to the lobby for breakfast. Mattie was there waiting for me with a smile as she wiped down the counters. </p>
<p>“You’re looking even better today...What was your name again?” She furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember if I had said it yesterday.</p>
<p>“Oh right, sorry, I never introduced myself. Nakoto Ui,” I held my hand out for her to shake. “I feel better. I’ll be leaving tomorrow for sure though. Glad I paid your old man in advance.” </p>
<p>She shook my hand in return. “Well Ui it was nice to see you. Want the same as yesterday?” </p>
<p>“Yes please.” I wondered if Sanji could make me danishes like these. I imagine they would be better, but I’ll keep the thought to myself. </p>
<p>I ate in relative silence aside from the others in the lobby. I tried not to think of Kai anymore, but the worry was etched into my brain keeping me from any sense of peace. Turmoil swam in my belly making me sick. The room started to close in, and I gripped the silverware in my hand hard enough to bruise. I closed my eyes tight, fighting off the panic rising inside of me. My body betrayed me as my throat involuntarily closed up. I took a slow deep breath through my nose holding it for a few seconds before letting it out through my mouth. </p>
<p>I repeated the process until my body finally relaxed and  got up, not bothering to finish, almost stumbling to get out of the lobby. Mattie and I made brief eye contact, and I saw the ‘I got this’ in her eyes as she started to clean up my meal. <i>Bless that woman</i>, I thought to myself. </p>
<p><i>I can’t stay another night</i> I also thought while packing everything away. The soaps, toiletries, and material objects were thrown in my new pack haphazardly. Pillows in hand with my cloak wrapped around my body I jumped from the balcony, making my way to my little boat once more. </p>
<p>I untied my boat looking back toward the town once again. I felt bad for stealing from Mattie and her father, but at the same time I knew having the extra stuff would do me a world of justice. </p>
<p>It was silent aside from the waves crashing against the dock. The dull thunk of my boat reminding me that the little supplies I had bought might not be enough. Taking my chances I started to get inside anyway. </p>
<p>“Wait!” A familiar voice called out to me. A figure was rushing towards me at full speed. For a moment I panicked thinking one of the townsfolk caught on to me. </p>
<p>I kicked off the dock, the sway of my boat knocked me on my back. The figure jumped right off the dock landing on top of me. Audible groans could be heard from the both of us. </p>
<p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I growled glaring at the person ready to throw them overboard.</p>
<p>“Nice to see you too Captain.” The smiling face of Tamara looked back at me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much of a 1st chapter, but I gotta start somewhere.</p><p>Thanks to mermaid-on-land for editing and beta reading !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>